102715-Buzzing
06:16 -- aphasicCommerce AC began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 18:16 -- 06:17 AC: «Nyarla.» 06:17 CC: Liskar, yoo 06:17 AC: «So, um.» 06:17 AC: «A troll kkalled Lorrea kkontakkted me.» 06:17 AC: «Do you know them?» 06:17 CC: Yep 06:17 CC: My moirail 06:18 AC: «Oh wow, okkay.» 06:18 AC: «Well, they gave me a» 06:18 AC: «...» 06:18 AC: «Diagram?» 06:18 AC: «Yes, diagram, diagram.» 06:18 AC: «Or the.. Player kkonekktions.» 06:19 CC: Yeah, I saw 06:19 CC: Really proud of her jumping right on tt 06:19 AC: «... I suppose.» 06:20 AC: «Now I wait for my kkklient to show up.» 06:20 CC: Heliux, right? 06:20 CC: Yeah 06:20 CC: Probably dead 06:20 CC: Died laughing at my entry 06:23 AC: «I am kkwuite distraught about having to workk together with people I have never even spokken to before, though.» 06:25 CC: I'mt sorry 06:25 CC: Really 06:25 CC: I wasp in a rusy 06:25 CC: I had to race a meteor to ssee which of us would crash into my eivh first 06:25 CC: I had to call on someone quick 06:25 AC: «Are you still drunkkk» 06:26 CC: Noooo 06:26 CC: A biq duzzed 06:26 CC: Heeh 06:26 AC: «How pleasant.» 06:26 CC: buzzed* 06:26 CC: I'm fine though 06:26 CC: I'm sober enough 06:27 CC: And working on getting people together andc in right now 06:27 CC: Herding these goddamn humans 06:27 CC: It'll eb alright though 06:27 AC: «Is it as hard as herding meowbeasts?» 06:28 CC: Let's hope not 06:29 CC: I got one of them 06:29 CC: I tjink they're gonn? join in 06:29 CC: Need vo link back with them for the diagwram though 06:29 CC: Or te>l their owb scrver to reach them 06:29 CC: tell their own server 06:31 CC: Can you help me with this? 06:31 AC: «M» 06:31 AC: «Maybe?» 06:32 CC: All you would have to do is talk to a few people and showk off that digarma 06:33 AC: «Oh, okkkay.» 06:33 CC: It'll be smogoth 06:33 CC: I hope 06:33 CC: I know I can trust you wpith this 06:34 AC: «I do thinkkk myself trustworthy.» 06:34 CC: As do I, obviously 06:34 AC: «Though I'm not sure in what one kkould do to skkrew this up.» 06:34 AC: (( -in* )) 06:34 CC: Wait until you meet both mine and Aaishe's sprites 06:34 CC: It is possible to mess things up 06:35 CC: But it'll be cool 06:35 CC: That cursorx haw great power 06:35 AC: «I still don't know what these "sprites" are, but okkk.» 06:36 CC: You'll know when you work with heliux 06:36 CC: If the chain combs this way, y:u may be next after him 06:37 CC: So yeah, you'll know 06:37 CC: Or it coulk be totally random a7d just a tnovenianc chain 06:37 CC: convenient 06:37 AC: «I was told I would be Heliukkks' server?» 06:38 CC: Yeah, the TT on the diagram 06:38 CC: Good friend of mine 06:38 CC: My Punchbro 06:38 AC: «I have no kkklue what a punchbro is, just so you know.» 06:39 CC: We're good friends 06:39 AC: «I added him to my kkontakkts.» 06:39 CC: With similar specibi 06:39 AC: «I'm just waiting for him to show up now.» 06:39 CC: We all punch thingu 06:39 CC: And all met up necaose of it 06:39 CC: because* 06:41 CC: I meanl, ould easily be anyone else 06:41 CC: Depends on if there's actually taime or noat 06:41 CC: Mine aw kind of improvised 06:42 CC: Anyway, I'll just say be reasy rof anything 06:42 CC: And hope you3 timing is right 06:43 AC: «I hope you sober up fast.» 06:43 CC: Working on ti 06:43 CC: Maybe weed Tdme though 06:43 CC: ned time 06:43 CC: need 06:43 CC: shit 06:43 AC: «You need time?» 06:44 CC: It wasp a noke 06:44 CC: Mage of time 06:44 CC: Yeah, I'll sober up 06:44 CC: Later 06:44 CC: Be dafe and watch the skies 06:44 CC: they?rf currently falling 06:45 AC: «The.. meteors?» 06:45 CC: Yeah, thaf 06:45 AC: «Yes.» 06:46 CC: See you when you'nre ni 06:46 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 18:46 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Liskar